


Captain's Quarters

by Crashit



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 19:25:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13958367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crashit/pseuds/Crashit
Summary: Sara leads Ava to her Quarters





	Captain's Quarters

The Captain’s Quarters  
Sara turns with two tumblers in her hands, brown liquid swaying slightly betraying her nerves.  
Ava is standing a few feet inside the room looking at the items on the shelves.

Sara’s smile twitches and she strides towards Ava’s position.   
Ava, always the agent, is clocking everything around her.  
\--The captain’s quarters are bigger than the other private rooms on the ship. Designed for comfort, privacy and contemplation, there are two comfy armchairs and a small couch, bar and a desk. The bed is behind a half wall towards the back of the room. It’s not made. Of course its not made. Sara Lance doesn’t make a bed.

Sara guesses where Ava is looking and her smirk fades, her mouth dropping open a bit, tongue slipping out to moisten the rim of her glass. Ava reaches for the glass held out to her, eyes dropping to Sara’s lips and then her tongue. 

“Stop,” Sara says, whisky stinging her lips.  
“What?” Ava laughs.  
“You’re casing the joint” Sara states, “are you ever off duty?”

Ava’s laugh bursts out of her, a genuine smile comes over her face. She puts up her hands, “I’m off, I promise. I am just so curious about the amazing Captain Lance.”

“Amazing?” Sara laughs. “Well, now…”

Ava drains her tumbler and steps closer to Sara. “Yes. Amazing”  
She reaches out and slides her hand across Sara’s hip, grasping her side. She pulls Sara closer, slowly.   
Sara’s breath hitches, she downs the contents of her glass, whisky burning an oh-so-necessary path to her belly. A surge of calm comes over her.  
Then she lets herself be pulled against Ava, face tilted up seeking her lips.  
The tumbler is dropped to the couch, neither one thinking twice about it. Sara’s hands come up to Ava’s hair, pulling the bun apart.   
Sara thinks this might be her favorite new thing to do.   
Unravel Ava.


End file.
